


engine's ready to explode

by writteninthesewalls



Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Horny Isak, I mean there isn't much of a plot, Just Isak being horny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, cannot believe this is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninthesewalls/pseuds/writteninthesewalls
Summary: Isak and Even are back in Oslo for a couple of weeks in the summer. Isak is not used to not having Even all to himself whenever and wherever he wants. There are parents, Magnus, popsicles and lollipops involved.Long story short: Isak is having a hard time.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	engine's ready to explode

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's that time of the month again! it's time for [skam weeks](https://twitter.com/skamweeks)!  
> this is my one shot for skam weeks #3 - day 2: public/semi-public.  
> mind you, i've never been to norway, so ignore every inconsistency.  
> any spelling errors, please let me know, this was written all in one go and not proof read.  
> enjoy!!

Isak was excited to be back in Oslo. Even and him were gonna meet up with everybody, they all managed to schedule two weeks of their summer vacation to spend there. It was something rare, because not everyone could make it last year, so it’s been a while since the boys, the girls, the people from the Kollektiv and the Bakka boys were all together.

Even’s parents were going to pick them up from the airport and they’d be staying with them since Noora was back at his old room - her room, originally. And it was also a way of Even’s parents to spend some time with them, since Isak’s mom was still at the clinic and his dad’s apartment was too tiny.

But that also meant that Isak would have to get used to having other people with them _all the time_ and that was something he wasn’t used to anymore. He was used to having Even all to himself almost 24/7, alone together in their small apartment in Trondheim. He was used to being clingy and needy and to touch him whenever and _wherever_ he wanted. Now Isak would have to _control_ himself, which was something he didn’t need to do since they moved in together in April, 2017.

When they finally see Sigrid and Jan, they have small talk while heading towards the airport parking lot, telling them their plans for the next couple of days, since it’s all they have planned for a while. Even tells his parents that today they’re gonna stay in, catch up with them, then Isak tells them that tomorrow they’re gonna have lunch with Isak’s mom and stay with her in the afternoon. 

“We only have something else planned the day after tomorrow. We’re gonna get everyone together in a park, since the day is nice, and then probably gonna end up at the Kollektiv” Even adds, when they’re already in the car, heading for Even’s house.

It’s a really nice afternoon in Oslo, the sun still shining bright, like it always does when it’s summer. Isak was excited to be back indeed.

After they’re finally settled in Even’s bedroom, they both take turns showering and get ready for a stay-in evening with the family. They all have a nice dinner together, like they used to have back when the boys were still living in Oslo every once in a while, and to be honest, now it doesn’t seem like two years have gone by.

The sun is setting very late at night when Sigrid and Jan excuse themselves and go to bed, Even and Isak staying a little longer in the living room, too tired to move to the bedroom. A couple of minutes later, they finally get up and head there.

“I’m happy we get to spend some time in Oslo this summer, with everyone being here and all that” Even says once they’re cuddling in bed.

Isak clings to his boyfriend more and more, nuzzling his hair in his chest, getting comfortable. “Yes, so do I” he replies, sleepy.

* * *

Next thing Isak knows, it’s already morning, and he knows that because he wakes up feeling something hard pressed against him. Even. With his eyes still closed, he wiggles his ass a little, pressing down on Even’s morning wood, earning a groan from a still asleep Even. It’s only when he does that two more times that Even finally wakes up, kissing him on the nape of his neck and behind his ear.

“Stop it,” Even demands, his voice still groggy from sleep.

Isak only chuckles and wiggles his butt once more, rubbing himself on Even, making both of them sigh and Even’s hands wander around his torso, heading to down low where their bodies meet. However, before Even can finally put his hands on his boyfriends buttcheeks, there’s a knock on the door, and as simple as that, they’re brought back to reality.

The reality that Isak was thinking yesterday - that for two weeks and a half they weren’t gonna be alone and they’d have to refrain themselves from touching each other like they’re used to.

“Good morning, boys,” Sigrid says once Even tells her that they’re awake, with the door just half cracked open. “I made breakfast, get up.” And as quickly as she interrupted them, she leaves the bedroom.

Isak groans in frustration, trying to think of anything else besides his very sexy and beautiful boyfriend lying down next to him half naked and half hard, just like him. “This is gonna be hard.”

“I surely hope it won't.” Even tries to joke and Isak only rolls his eyes, getting out of the bed and putting some clothes on.

Breakfast is uneventful, just like the rest of the morning before they head out to visit Isak’s mom in the clinic. Marianne is waiting for them in her room, super happy to see them visiting her to have lunch and spend the afternoon catching up physically and not through a computer or phone screen.

She tells them about Lea and her boyfriend - well, now fiancé - and how well they’re doing and how excited to see her daughter being happy with the love of her love.

“I hope in no time the same thing will happen for you too, you know, Isak” she says to him when Even leaves to go to the bathroom. “You guys seem really happy and I hope what I’m seeing it’s how your relationship really is.”

“It is, mom” he reassures her. “Even is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” The smile she gives him is not something the Isak from 2015/2016 would expect from his religious mother, sending him text after text with Bible quotes. He’s glad he’s proved wrong.

Not long after that, visit hours are over and they have back to have dinner with Even’s parents once more. After that, they all watch some rom-com Even was excited to watch it on Netflix. When they finally go to bed, Isak realizes how tired he really is, only because Even keeps trying to make out with him and he, obviously, never says no to a make out session with his boyfriend, but…

“Evy, I’m tired,” he sighs when Even moves his lips from his mouth to his jaw.

It takes a couple of seconds for his boyfriend to register what he had just said, once he does, he grabs both of Isak’s cheeks and looks him deep in the eyes. “Oh, thank god” Even exhales. “I’m so tired, I was just trying to make up from this morning.”

“Baby, you don’t have to make up for anything. We’ll find ways to have sex even with your parents right down the hall.”

“That will bring back some memories” Even jokes, hugging Isak before kissing the top of his head, getting cozy and finally letting sleep take over him.

* * *

Isak wakes up with his phone ringing and groans trying to find it without opening his eyes on his bedside table. “Hello” he answers, sleepy and annoyed. He doesn’t even know what time it is, but he’s ready to fight whoever woke him up this morning.

“ISAK!!” Magnus _literally_ yells in his ear, making him jump a bit and open his eyes, hoping he didn’t wake Even up.

“Hey, Magnus” Isak greets him, sitting up on the bed, Even shifting by his side, opening one of his eyes while mouthing _who is it?_ and he puts his phone on speaker.

“We’re right downstairs from Even’s, let’s go shop for some beer for this afternoon before we can grab lunch together and go to the park” Magnus continues, his voice filling the whole room.

“Give us twenty minutes.” Even replies, hanging up.

They get up and get ready, showering as fast as they can, and since both Sigrid and Jan are not home right now (which, of course, it’s just Isak’s luck that when they’re finally alone, Magnus has to come and spoil all the fun he could’ve been having this morning in bed), they leave a note saying they left and would be probably be back late that night and that they took the car.

Isak points out his annoyance of not being able to be alone with Even _(We could be having sex, Even!!!!)_ while heading downstairs to meet up with his friends.

Jonas is the first one to greet them, hugging both of them tightly, followed by Mahdi and Magnus, who hugs Even way longer than he does Isak, which just annoys Isak even more.

They go to the supermarket and buy some beer and some snacks for the afternoon and evening, and ring Eskild to know they’re going to the Kollektiv to leave some of the beers there so they control themselves and not drink it all in the park.

After that, Eskild, Linn and Noora join them for lunch and they hang around in the restaurant for a bit until Eva texts Noora saying her, Vilde and Chris are on their way to the park and, as synchronized, Yousef texts Even saying he’s already with Muta, Adam and Mikael at the Bakkoush’s house and almost ready to leave.

The boys all join Isak and Even on the car to the park, while the Kollektiv people wait for Chris to pick them up. In no time, all of them are sitting on the grass, drinking beer and talking about everything, since it’s been a long time they were all together.

Even was catching up with the Bakka boys, chatting about some projects they had for their YouTube channel while Isak was catching up with Sana, who also hadn’t been in Oslo for quite a while. She was telling him about the trip she had to Italy with Yousef on their last uni break when Vilde announced she had made some popsicles and took them out of a thermos bag.

That’s when Isak _knows_ things started to go downhill from him.

Even wastes no time to get one of the homemade popsicles. Apparently, he chooses the strawberry once, since the red colour of his lips is now something that was bringing attention to Isak. His boyfriend’s full plumped lips were so red and shiny because of the ice lolly, Isak couldn’t look away and much less pay any more attention to the story Sana was trying to tell him.

“Get yourself together, Isak” Sana says, snappening her fingers in front of his face, making him look away from the sinful scene of his boyfriend sucking on the popsicle. “I forget how you can’t control yourself when Even is around.”

“Shut up!” Isak whisper-yells, looking around and being grateful everyone is so entertained with themselves, no one is paying attention to his practically horny self.

“How is it going... having his parents around the house again?”

“Certainly not worse than this conversation” Isak mutters in response, his glance on Even once again - and, thankfully, he’s done with the popsicle (but the undeniable trace of red is still on his lips).

Sana drops the conversation and gets on to chatting with the girls, but Isak doesn’t seem to be able to engage on any other conversation, just staring at Even and his lips and imagining all the things he wanted to be doing with them that were all pretty inappropriate considering he was surrounded by all of his friends and other families around them.

Eskild rescues him like he’s a lost puppy (again) and they talk about how different their lives are now when they’re not living together. Eskild tells Isak about his new boyfriend Luka and how happy he is and Isak shares that happiness because he knows how hard Eskild’s love life always was.

Everyone is having a great time, eating some cakes and snacks, sipping beer or wine until the night starts approaching, so they all agree it’s time to continue this get together at the Kollektiv. When Isak, Even and the boys are heading to where they parked the car, Chris gives everyone a lollipop and Isak groans internally and wishes Even saves his for later when they’re alone and he can control his thoughts and actions. 

The ride until the Kollektiv is once again short and Even notices there isn’t much space for him to park right in front of it, so he just leaves the boys there, Isak deciding he’ll stay with him. Also this way, Isak can maybe make out a bit with him in peace - when there aren’t parents or friends around and neither of them are too tired. Maybe a little tipsy, but not tired.

They found a parking spot a couple blocks down from the Kollektiv, it’s a bit of a deserted street, and Isak admits to himself that he’s happy with it.

But then again, that’s when things go downhill once again. When Isak looks over at Even, the fucking lollipop Chris gave him is in his mouth. Fuck. Isak was just getting over the shininess from the strawberry popsicle and now he’ll have to deal with the redness from this cherry lollipop? Not fucking fair.

“Even,” Isak groans, putting his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Even looks at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Your mouth is what’s wrong” Isak murmurs back, throwing his head back, letting it hit the car seat.

Even laughs a little, but still questions him, “What do you mean?”

“Even, stop it, you know damn well what I’m talking about here” Isak’s voice sounds harsher than he intended, so he quickly tries to recover from it. “I mean I’m so fucking horny and you go and eat a popsicle, licking it obscenelly, making your lips look even more delicious than ever, more delicious than I _know_ they taste” he lets it all out in one go, taking a deep breath before continuing. “And now, this damn lollipop. You’re doing it on purpose.”

“Isak,” Even calls, his boyfriend turning his head to face him, noticing how close Even really is, leaning over the console. Before Isak can process what’s happening, he’s staring hard at Even’s red lips and in a blink of an eye, his lips are tasting the cherry flavoured lollipop that is now discarded in the little trash bag Even’s parents have in their car.

The kiss is nothing but heated, tongues licking deeply, Isak’s hands all over Even’s hair, Even’s hands all over Isak’s thighs. Isak couldn’t wait anymore, he had reached his limit.

“Back seat. Now” Isak demands, already opening his door and going to the back seat, Even following the same actions in a second.

Wasting no time, Isak sits on Even’s lap and goes back to kissing his boyfriend, enjoying that Even’s hands were going from his tights to his waist as he rolls down hips to get some friction and both of them break the kiss at the same time to let out a mix of sigh and moan. 

“We have to be quick,” Even says. “Otherwise, they’ll start calling us and I don’t really need another interruption right now” he continues, pulling down Isak’s zipper and palming him over his underwear, the younger boy whining and rocking his hips trying to speed up the things.

Even starts mouthing Isak’s jaw and neck, while Isak starts taking off Even’s shirt, every now and then, glancing to the outside world, checking if they’re not about to get caught having sex in a parked car in the middle of a not so crowded street.

Soon, Even slides his hands inside Isak’s underwear, putting his hands around his dick, already leaking precum in the head and spreading it all. Isak grinds down and feels how hard Even also is and that’s when he realizes that he wasn’t the only one who’s been horny since yesterday morning. 

“I don’t think time will be a problem” Isak chuckles, his voice getting cut short when Even moves his wrists just the way he knows makes Isak lose his mind. “Oh, fuck, yes!”

With one swift motion, Even makes Isak sit in the middle seat of the car and starts unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, “Take it off”, he adds, gesturing to Isak’s clothes, while ruffling through his pockets to find his wallets. “Thank god for emergency packages”, Even shakes a package of travel sized lube and a condom in his hands.

“Thank god old habits of being horny die hard” Isak replies, leaning down to suck his boyfriend cock. 

“Yeah… thank god for us behaving like tee-” Even has to pause mid sentence at a particularly good swift of Isak’s motion, that makes him thrust up his boyfriend’s mouth, grabbing a handful of Isak’s hair, “-like that, baby. Like teenagers every once in a while, I meant to say.”

Isak can feel Even starting to twitch inside his mouth, so he pulls off with a pop. “I bet this is way better than any popsicle or lollipop you’ve ever sucked”, he cockly adds, earning a laugh from his boyfriend.

Even tells Isak sit for a second in the other sit, while he placed himself in the middle seat.

“I thought I was going to ride you?” Isak says, confused.

“You are, just a bit different.”

“But I wanted to look at you,” Isak protests.

Leaning over the console, reaching over for the rearview mirror, Even adds “You will.”

Then Isak realizes what’s about to happen. And oh my god, yes.

Even sits back in the middle seat and pulls Isak to him, the younger boy finding balance placing each hand on each of the seats in the front. He doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to see Even, he can just look at the rearview mirror. That’s how he sees Even opening the condom package and hears him rolling it down his cock, that’s how he sees Even opening the lube package too, spreading it a bit over one of his fingers and a little bit over Isak’s hole, that twitches at the touch.

“Please, baby” Isak whines. So Even pushes his finger in, in quick thrusts and wasting no time adding another finger, knowing they’ll soon run out of time for their friends calling and asking for them. Isak can’t seem to control himself, panting and moaning, as if his lungs are trying to decide if he needs to breathe or to let out sounds of pleasure first. “I’m good, just fuck me already” Isak says after a couple of minutes, right when Even hit his spot over and over again.

Even pours the rest of the lube all over the condom and soon Isak is whining again, when Even is pushing his dick inside his asshole, both of them groaning, panting and moaning, sex sounds and smells filling up the car. Once Even is all in, he starts kissing the back of Isak’s neck and one of his hands goes up his torso, heading for his nipple, while the other one stays in Isak’s hips.

“Touch yourself” Even commands, starting to move, thrusting up and Isak complies fast, one of his hands rubbing his dick up and down, the other one grabbing the driver’s seat for support.

It’s fast, it’s dirty, it’s rushed, but it’s exactly what they needed. 

“Right there” Isak pants when Even does a thrust just in the right place. “Yes, there, please.” Motivated by his boyfriend’s words, Even keeps trying to hit that stop and in no time he feels Isak clenching more and more around him as the time passes.

“That’s it, baby, come for me” he whispers in Isak’s ears, sucking his earlobe.

Isak’s whines get louder and the movement of his hands gets sloppier, but he finds his release a few seconds later, making a mess over his hands, a splash hitting the back of the driver's seat and another one Even’s pants that are on the floor of the car.

Isak keeps bouncing back on Even’s cock, helping him reach his orgasm too. 

“You fill me up so good, it feels so good, Even” with these words and one, two, three deeper thrusts, Even feels his whole body tense up and he’s filling up the condom, riding out his orgasm for a couple of seconds more.

Isak sits beside Even, both of them trying to even out their breaths while putting their clothes back on. When Isak is putting his shirt on, his phone starts ringing and he sees it’s Jonas calling, but he declines the call and sends him a quick text saying their on their way.

He glances over at Even, who’s smirking at him, pointing at the wet spot on his pants then to the back of the driver’s seat and Isak just shrugs and leans in to kiss his boyfriends opening the car door and getting out of it.

“I hope you know we’re washing the car tomorrow.” Even laughs, joining Isak on the sidewalk, finally heading towards the Kollektiv.

“I’m fine with it, since it’s all your fault for looking so damn sinful while sucking on a fucking popsicle”, Isak replies, both of them laughing, still clearly flushed from the quick sex they just had, but feeling incredibly satisfied. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it, i appreciate it!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skamweeks) or [tumblr](https://t.co/IrVuxLUTsF?amp=1).
> 
> (title from shut up and drive - rihanna)


End file.
